


Daitan ni natte mo kamawanai sa (I don’t care about getting bold)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [39]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Doubt, Established Relationship, Family, Love, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Of course she could’ve also known I have a thing for seeing you in my clothes and acted accordingly.”“Your mum, the matchmaker.” Yaotome said, chuckling. “Somehow, I think we’re past that. Especially since you don’t really mean it – you barely let me touch you at all when we’re in this house.”





	Daitan ni natte mo kamawanai sa (I don’t care about getting bold)

**Title:** Daitan ni natte mo kamawanai sa (I don’t care about getting bold)

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 1.890

 **Prompt:**[94\. Leap into my arms](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html); [17 – Spooning](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge. The title is from Hey! Say! JUMP’s “One & One Makes Two”.

 

Yuto was laying on his bed, his head held up on his hand, and he was staring at the pouring rain from the window on the opposite wall.

He smiled when he felt the mattress shift behind him, but got tense when Hikaru hugged him at his waist, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder.

“It was nice of your mum to ask us to stay overnight.” he murmured against his skin, his wet hair tickling the younger’s neck.

Yuto sighed, stretched his neck to check there was no sound of steps approaching, and then pressed further against his boyfriend’s body.

“Nice, yeah.” he said, chuckling. “Of course, there are various other explanations to factor in. Like the fact that she always tries to lure us into this house and never let us out.” he joked.

“Or the fact that it could’ve also been premeditated. I saw what she’s made for dinner, and I seriously hope that wasn’t all meant for only one meal.” Hikaru pitched in, his arms getting even tighter against the younger’s body.

Hadn't Yuto been an incredible proud man, he was sure he might’ve just started purring.

“You know her well enough by now. It’s all for dinner.” he pointed out, shrugging. “I heard Raiya complaining the only decent meals he get are when we’re here.” he turned around to face Hikaru, leaning toward him to press a kiss to his lips. “Of course she could’ve also known I have a thing for seeing you in my clothes and acted accordingly.” he smirked, brushing a finger down the t-shirt Hikaru was wearing.

“Your mum, the matchmaker.” Yaotome said, chuckling. “Somehow, I think we’re past that. Especially since you don’t really mean it – you barely let me touch you at all when we’re in this house.” he commented, arching an eyebrow.

Yuto rushed to sit up, pretended he hadn't heard a word Hikaru had said.

“Well, the most likely option is that she didn’t trust you to get me back home safe in this weather. And it’s very considerate of her, I was starting to think she liked you more than me.”

Hikaru pulled himself up as well; he had been with Yuto far too long not to recognize his goofy attempts at a subject change.

“More that she likes you or more than you like me?” he wanted to make sure, his fingers inconspicuously playing with the hem of the younger’s t-shirt.

Yuto rolled his eyes, sighing.

“More than she likes me. It’s very hard to find someone who likes you more than I do.” he grabbed his wrists, pushing his hands away. “Especially since it’s really hard to find someone who likes you in the first place.” he went on, smirking.

Far from being offended for real, Hikaru smirked back and knelt on the mattress, towering over him.

“Then I should just be grateful you like me this much. I wouldn’t want anyone else to like me at all, Yutti.” he told him, leaning down to kiss him.

He felt under his hands the way his boyfriend’s body tensed, the way he tried to pull away from the kiss, despite every instinct he had telling him he wanted it. In Hikaru’s opinion, it was still pretty funny, and he kept kissing him for as long as he pleased.

When he finally let him go he looked intently at him, smiling.

If Yuto had some issues, he should’ve talked; until then, Hikaru was going to keep pretending everything was just fine.

 

~

 

“Gochisousama deshita.” Hikaru said, leaning against the chair’s backrest and puffing soundly. “Everything was delicious, okaa-san. Even though it was enough food for a dozen people.”

Yuto cringed hearing the way Hikaru called his mother, but he deemed kicking him under the table as going too far; he was glad at least Raiya was there.

“I was hoping there would be more leftovers than this. I'm sure tomorrow you guys will get breakfast as well, and from the next day I’ll have to live off of it.” he whined, glaring at his mother.

“I happen to work, Raiya. There’s plenty of food in the house, you’re welcomed to cook yourself any time you want.” she mocked her son, then threw an apologetic look at Hikaru. “I would tell you not to mind him and that he’s usually polite. But I guess you’re one of the family by now, there’s no lying to you.”

Hikaru laughed, as Yuto’s face got even grimier.

“Well, come on Hikaru. I’ve gotten these drawings last week and I had them signed, you should really see them.” Raiya told him, getting up. Hikaru looked at the table guiltily and started to collect the dishes.

“Fine. Let me help your mum here and I’ll be up in a minute.” he said, trying to make it quick.

“Please.” Yuto’s mother shook her head. “Yuto will be happy to help, won’t you honey? You guys can go play upstairs.” she grinned.

Raiya muttered something unintelligible against his mother, while Hikaru chuckled and leant down to press a kiss to Yuto’s forehead. Far from being put off by the way the younger tried to avoid that, he let his lips linger longer than he would’ve normally done.

“I’ll be back soon, I promise.” he mocked his boyfriend.

“There’s no rush at all.” Yuto reassured him, gritting his teeth.

As soon as they had left the room he got up and started helping his mother, keeping awfully quiet.

The woman had started doing the dishes, and he was standing next to her ready to wipe them, when she turned to look at him.

“I thought I had raised you better than that, Yuto.” she told him, the reproach clear in her voice.

“What do you mean?” he asked, cautious.

“I mean, poor Hikaru. Are you always this cold toward him? You’ve always been such an affectionate boy, it’s quite painful to see you act like that with your own boyfriend.”

Yuto looked around, trying to find something to dig a hole to hide in, but in the end he was forced to look at her again.

“It’s not like I want to flaunt it. You know, what him and I...” he paused, blushing. “It’s your fault, really. You try so hard to please him and to be nice to him. Whenever Raiya brings a girl home you’re not like that at all. It’s not fair for you to call me on the way I act toward Hikaru, really.”

He stared at his mother’s eyes intently, as to challenge her to retort something.

The smirk on the woman’s face, though, told him he must’ve miscalculated something.

 

~

 

An incredibly long while later, Hikaru joined Yuto back in the younger’s room.

“I'm so sorry, but Raiya and I got hooked up watching videos. I didn’t mean to leave you alone.” he apologised, leaning down to where Yuto was laying on the bed and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Doesn’t matter. I knew Raiya was going to kidnap you. He likes you.” Yuto told him with a smile, watching intently then as the elder changed into his pyjamas.

Once he was done, Hikaru looked at him, sneering.

“So, what’s the verdict? Can I climb into that bed with you or would you rather have me sleeping on the floor, as to not arise unwanted suspicions?” he asked, crossing his arms.

Yuto rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t really mad; he knew this was coming, and he was more than ready for it.

“Leap into my arms, Yaotome, apparently we’ve got everyone’s blessing.” he joked, actually spreading his arms for Hikaru to settle in between them.

The elder arched an eyebrow and sat on the bed, grabbing Yuto’s waist and letting him lay down again, the younger’s back pressed against his chest.

“You know I’d rather have you leap into my arms, instead of the opposite.” he murmured, playfully biting on his earlobe. “What did you mean we have their blessing anyway?” he asked, curious.

Yuto winced, but he didn’t pull away for once; it felt too good to pass on the opportunity.

“I spoke with my mum.” he informed him. “And I told her... well, I asked her why she’s all nice to you and always trying too hard whenever you’re around. Especially when she does the complete opposite with Raiya’s girlfriends.”

Hikaru chuckled, shaking his head.

“And, let me guess: she told you she doesn’t try, that she just likes me.” he commented.

Yuto turned his head enough to look him in the eyes, surprised.

“How did you know that?”

The chuckle turned into a full-on laughter.

“Yutti, I understand you know me too well and have a hard time understanding how in the world people may like me. But I happen to notice when they do. Your mother and I just click, I'm sorry.” he joked. “Besides, Raiya changes girlfriends like normal people change clothes. It’s reasonable that at some point your mum’s stopped trying entirely.”

Yuto turned into the embrace, frowning.

“That’s the exact thing she said.” he murmured, bewildered. “My god, it’s worse than I thought. You and my mother click. It’s a tragedy.” he shook his head. “I knew I should’ve brought all of my boyfriends home, she would’ve been more accustomed to it and wouldn’t have fallen for the first one to walk through the door.”

Hikaru leant forward, making as to bite him, which made Yuto laugh.

“First things first: what stunning number of boyfriends are you talking about?” he pointed out, frowning. “And anyway, she didn’t fall for me because I was the first. We just get along, it’s not so weird. She’s much like you, in case you’ve never noticed.” he grinned. “There’s also what my mom’s always says, you know.”

“What does she say?” Yuto asked, hesitant.

“That she loves you and all, that you’re a nice young man – her words of course, not mine – but that the main reason why she considers you part of the family it’s because you love me.” Hikaru stated, bringing a hand to Yuto’s face and caressing it.

Nakajima cringed and writhed, uncomfortable.

“And she’s so sure, isn't she?”

“Just like your mom’s sure I love you.” Hikaru shrugged. “I'm sorry. No matter how much you try to escape me, it’s still quite obvious.”

Yuto turned around again, closing his eyes and pressing as far as he could into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Well, apparently I don’t have to escape you anymore.” he stated. “Like I said, we’ve got their blessing.” he brought his hands on top of Hikaru’s on his sternum, starting to trace them with his fingertips. “You’re free to do as you please with me even when we’re here.”

Hikaru let his hand slip lower, but before it could reach the hem’s of Yuto’s t-shirt the younger blocked his wrist.

“Within the boundaries of decency.” he clarified, chuckling.

“I’ll be indecent when we’re going to get back home.” Hikaru settled. “I got way more than blessing there.”

Yuto would’ve mentioned that decency was kind of a common concept which he usually failed to apply, but he was done arguing for the night.

He yawned and caved to tiredness, glad he could sleep into his boyfriend’s arms, glad that everyone under that roof was happy he did.


End file.
